Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generation method and more particularly to a high-resolution image generation method according to known images.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress and development of technology, most handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, tablet, etc., are equipped with a camera unit to implement the camera function. In general, the camera module embedded on the handheld electronic device cannot be replaced. It means that the resolution of images taken by the camera module cannot be changed. It is inconvenient for uses who have the demand on high resolution images.